


Festival Date

by miyuchan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Friendship, festival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuchan/pseuds/miyuchan
Summary: Yamato is stressed and the rest of HEAVENS can't come up with a single thing to help their friend relieve that. When a festival just happens to be a topic of a job Eiji get an idea that work out for everyone. Eiichi not exactly too thrilled about it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Yamato & Ootori Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Heavens Gift Exchange 2020





	Festival Date

Yamato blinked as something was explained to him. “Wait wait _WAIT_! What do you mean we’re doing a promo for some new product in line with a festival that’s coming up?” he asked, really not getting it at the moment.

“Were you paying attention at the meeting?” Eiji inquired with a sigh. “We were selected by a company to help promo two new products they’ll be releasing in time for the Summer Equinox Festival. I’ll be advertising the perfume while you’ll be doing the cologne.”

“Why perfume and cologne?” He blinked again, that was the only part he didn’t get.

“It came from a customer survey the company in question took months ago and it just now they finally tallied up the results to come up with this.” Eiji answered and seeing the look Yamato was giving him knew Yamato didn’t like the sound of advertising such a product. “You know you don’t have any say in whether or not you’ll be doing this. The president already decided the two of us will be doing this job.”

Yamato could only groan. 

* * *

“I’M MODELING A YUKATA NOW!? I WASN’T TOLD ABOUT THIS!!!” Yamato exclaimed loudly in the break room. “Why do they keep adding more things to this and why does the president keep approving?” he whined, but despite his whining Yamato was still going to do this. Modeling, he just didn’t like despite what others said about him making a good model. He called bullshit.

“Well, look at it this way. At least you’ll have something to wear when the festival come around.” Eiji pointed out after he looked up from a magazine he was reading. “It beats having to go out from looking for a new one or better yet, using an old one. When was the last time you attended a festival?” 

Yamato just gave Eiji a flat look as he leaned an elbow on the table, “You… You’re enjoying this at my expense way too much aren’t you?”

“What make you think that? I’m only trying to make this job more fun for you~.” Eiji said almost radiating sparkles or Yamato was just really good at imagining things.

“You’re not as innocent as you look.” 

“You know that just a stage act.”

* * *

“You know, for someone who put in a lot of effort with complaining it definitely looked like you were having fun with recording the commercial _and_ modeling.” Eiji teased Yamato a couple days later after their job was completed.

A light blush dusted Yamato’s cheeks as eyes looked at anywhere but at Eiji. “Well, the fabric felt nice and the yukata was easy enough to move in that my movements weren’t constrained. It helped that the design was nice.” A fingered scratched his cheek as he spoke, slightly embarrassed that he actually did enjoy the modeling part. “Could have done without the cologne though.” Yamato made a gagging face causing Eiji to laugh. 

“That aside, were you allowed to keep the yukata they had you model?” Eiji inquired looking every bit curious. 

Yamato blinked, “Yeah, they’ll have it mailed to the to do agency apartment. Why?” 

“No reason.”

Yamato squinted at Eiji not at all believing him. “What are you up to?” 

Eiji only laughed as he climbed into the company van that took them to their next job. Every time Yamato tried to get just a little bit of information out of Eiji for whatever he had planned the subject would be diverted each time. Unfortunately for Eiji, Yamato was very determined to get what he wanted. Unfortunately for Yamato, Eiji had the patience of a saint and it would take a good while before he’d let anything drop.

The days and weeks went by until the day of the festival was finally upon them and Yamato had completely forgot about it. Well, had forgotten about it until Kira had indirectly brought it up to him after a job they had done together.

“Wait, that’s today?” he asked. 

“Yes. Did you forget?” Kira answered and then asked his own question after he turned a page in a craft magazine he was reading.

Yamato slumped on the couch and dragged a hand down his face. “I still haven’t figured out what Eiji is up to!” 

Kira merely gave Yamato a side glance. 

“He kept bugging about whether or not the company we did that job for let me keep a yukata they had me model.” Kira then arched a brow. “Then give me that! I didn’t know about it at first as my only part in it was the cologne commercial. The yukata was dropped on me without warning.” There was a slight tilt in Kira’s head. “Yes, they let me keep it. It currently in my room hanging up in the closet… No, I stuck it in the wardrobe.”

“Yamato, this will go a lot quicker if you let me help you get the yukata on.” Eiji said hands on his hips as he watched Yamato struggle to put the yukata on by himself. 

Yamato grumbled, “I got this, so you don’t need to help.” He said but after a couple more minutes of struggling that turned into half an hour he relented. “FINE! Can you _please_ help me?”

Eiji sighed, “This would have been done a lot quicker if you let me help you to begin with.” He said as he got straight to work undoing and then fixing the problems Yamato had caused with his own outfit. “There! Now you look ready to go. Was that so difficult to just _let me_ help?” 

“Somehow I get the feeling you’re just patronizing me with your tone.” 

At first the duo had stopped at a shrine like a number of other people did. 

“Huh, there more people than expected.” Yamato noted as he looked around, body tensed. 

“Just relax will you.” Eiji said dragging Yamato towards the shrine steps. “It a good sign, with summer nearly upon us don’t you hope for a good harvest this year?” 

“Who wouldn’t?” Yamato answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “If there isn’t a good harvest that would only mean ill fortune would happen.” Eyes wandered up the shrine’s steps. “It only right to pay our respects, right?” 

Eiji blinked before he lightly shook his with a small laugh. “You’re right. Let’s give our prayers.” he said. 

“Yamato! Will you please stop wandering off?” Eiji said once again having to drag Yamato back from whatever had caught his attention. 

“C’mon! It a shooting booth and I want to give it a shot! I can see something I can give to Makoto the next time I go home.” Yamato said as he ended up dragging Eiji over in the direction of the booth without much effort. Eiji looked like a kid hanging off their parent’s arm as he was taken along. “Think I can win something for you as well.” He added, but Eiji didn’t seem to hear it.

Yamato gave the necessary money in order to play the game and grinned. “Just watch!” he said his grin grew larger as he looked at Eiji. Eiji could only shake his head as Yamato got ready to shoot. “Hmm…” one eye closed as the other focused on the prize in question he wanted to get. With a quick _pop-pop_ from the small rifle he knocked a small stuffed animal from its place as well as a pair of cat ears from another.

The owner of the game booth gave a low whistle not expecting anyone to be able to shoot two prizes off the shelf one right after the other. The owner complimented Yamato’s marksmanship and gave him his prizes. 

Yamato grinned as he placed the cat ears on top of Eiji’s head. “There, now you have something to accent your cuteness and you catiness as well.” Yamato teased getting his revenge from the time Eiji had teased him while on the job. “Now we’re even.” 

Eiji blinked before it registered in his head what Yamato meant. “You’re such a kid! Why cat ears? Rabbit ears are much cuter you know.” 

“And that's totally a Kira thing and not an Eiji thing. Maybe a squirrel or puppy works better for you?” Yamato feigned thinking when a hand cupped his chin. “Hey!” he exclaimed after Eiji kicked him in the shins. “When did you turn into Nagi?” and there went his other shin.

“Why did you eat all of my cotton candy?” Eiji asked now looking at his empty stick. “I wanted to eat some of it.”

“You ate my candied apple, so we’re even.” Yamato answered as he munched on Takoyaki he bought from one stand. “Want some? I got more than enough for us to share.” He offered then eyes caught sighted of something and he was off. 

“Yamato! This is like watching a kid.” He muttered going after his tall friend.

Eiji ended up crashing into Yamato’s chest when he was heading back to him. “Hey, I was going to come back you know. Just thought you wanted some dango and got you some, see?” Yamato said holding up the small boat of dango for Eiji to see after Eiji unglued himself from Yamato’s person. 

He blinked looking at the dango then back to Yamato, “You could have said so instead of taking off like you saw your favorite sport athlete, but thanks.” Eiji said taking the offered dango from Yamato. 

“Hey! That only happened once!” Yamato protested.

* * *

The festival was drawing to an end as a number of people were drawn to the riverbank and sat down on the grassy hill, while some others stood. Eiji and Yamato had chosen to sit down and Eiji had the small goldfish he had won from that scoop game resting in his lap. 

“I’m guessing the festival is why you kept asking if the job let me keep this yukata?” Yamato asked as they waited for the fireworks to go off. 

“Yes. We’ve all noticed how stressed you’ve been lately and wanted to do something about it. Though, none of us really could come up with anything that would help. Yes, we thought about exercises as well, but you do that on a daily basis anyway so it seemed pointless.”

“…and?” Yamato persisted, leaning back on his elbows looking at Eiji. 

“We couldn’t think of anything really. So when our past job came up together and with the mention of the festival attached to it we decided that one of us would go to it with you. Eiichi of course protested when I volunteered.”

Yamato snorted at this.

“But everyone else agreed it would be best if I was the one. Kira was already taken by Shion and Nagi to go and they wouldn’t give him up. Kira probably been babysitting the two the entire time they've been here. Van had ulterior motives for something, still can’t figure out what exactly.” 

“Yeah, I can tell Eiichi didn’t want you to do this. He been stalking us the entire time.” Yamato commented making a subtle movement with his head in the direction Eiichi was trying to hide himself in. 

Eiji glanced in said direction and couldn’t help the sigh that fell from his lips. “I’m guessing that’s why you kept wandering off this entire time?” 

“More or less, but can’t blame him. Though, I wouldn’t be _this_ extreme if it were my younger brothers. They know how to take care of themselves. I’m usually just called in to scare people.” Yamato laughed, then an idea came to mind as he beckoned Eiji to come a little closer. “Want to do something that will get Eiichi mad?”

“Oh?” 

As much as Eiji did get an answer it was an action to spoke louder than words that happened right as the fireworks went off. If one listened closely one could hear the threat of one over protective big brother in the background.

* * *

Back at HEAVENS dorms Eiichi was busy chasing around a cackling Yamato for whatever reason he deemed necessary. 

Eiji, Van, and Kira did nothing to stop them and watched on from the kitchen each with their own individual drinks. 

“So, going to take a wild guess and say Ya-chan is no longer stress?” Van asked as he took a drink of his rum.

“He lively.” Kira commented drinking his tea. 

“You can say that.” Eiji said with a slight tint of pink to his cheek that caused Van to arch a brow.

“What exactly did Ya-chan do to get Eii-chan out for his blood?” Van asked as Eiji’s complexion grew slightly darker. 

“Nothing.” Eiji quickly answered.

“Hmm… It did seem the two of you were rather t-”

“KIRA!”


End file.
